1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform bed assembly including a lower base portion, resembling a large scale version of a toy article, and a sunken sleep area positioned therein, thereby providing a child with a safe sleep area as well as a realistic play area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly, elevated beds are becoming common place in the bedrooms of children, partially for a need to maximize space in the child's bedroom. For this reason, a platform bed assembly that combines a sleep area with a play area would be highly desirable. In the past, other attempts have been made to combine a sleep area with other useful items, such as a closet as shown in the disclosure to Jewell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,246. The assembly of Jewell, while maximizing space, is not adapted to be used by a child as it merely includes a mattress positioned atop the collapsible closet, and does not provide a safe sleeping area for a child who may tend to roll to the sides of the bed, nor does it provide a play area to function as a child's creative outlet. A second example of an attempt to combine a sleep area with a player area may be seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. 218,512 wherein a bunk bed unit resembling a wagon is disclosed. As this is a design patent, it merely discloses the exterior portions of the bunk bed unit, and as viewed from the drawings, it does not include a safe sunken sleep area for a child or a plurality of toy accessory components within. As a result, there is still a need for a platform bed assembly which provides a safe sleeping area, is made of a durable, sturdy, safe material, and is adapted to provide an interactive and entertaining creative outlet for a child.
Applicant's invention as claimed is designed specifically to overcome the shortcomings of prior assemblies. Applicant's platform bed assembly provides a safe environment during both sleep and play, and is an interactive and attractive addition to any child's room.